Too Good to be True
by WellxWisher
Summary: On the five-year anniversary of her death, a mysterious force returns Prue-inexplicably alive and well-to her family. But is her resurrection really the miracle it seems? Or is it something far more sinister?


Hello everyone! I was cleaning out my room over break and I found this story hidden away in an old briefcase. This was actually my very first fanfiction; I started writing it about five years ago, the summer before season eight premiered, and I continued it as my own personal alternative to season eight once they introduced the monster that is Billie and froze Leo like he was Han Solo or something. In this version, the Charmed Ones are back in the manor after vanquishing Zankou, but they aren't faking their deaths and they somehow got around the whole exposure issue. I got quite a bit written, but was sidetracked when the ideas for "Firstborn" started clambering about in my head. So, I let this sit around collecting dust. I figure I might as well start typing it out; if you all like it I can publish more. Like "Firstborn" and "Tug of Warren," it's in script format. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Too Good to Be Prue**

_(It's a rainy, yet cheerful sort of day outside the manor. Cut to sunroom. Paige is sitting on a wicker settee, drinking coffee and reading the paper. Not far away, Leo is on the floor with Chris and Wyatt. Wyatt is up and about, playing with a wooden toy airplane. Chris has some soft building blocks. Everyone is wearing pajamas. Camera to the entrance of the sunroom; Phoebe bounds inside, almost skipping)_

**Phoebe:** _(Brightly)_ Hello, everybody!

**Paige:** _(amused)_ Morning, sunshine.

**Leo:** Hi.

**Paige:** What's with the perky?

**Phoebe:** I don't know. I just feel like it's going to be a good day—_(stops talking, sniffs air)_ Do I smell pancakes?

_(Piper enters from the kitchen, carrying a plate of pancakes in one hand and small pitcher of syrup in the other)_

**Piper:** Sure do.

**Phoebe:** I knew it was going to be a good day!

**Piper:** _(Smiles, puts the pancakes on the small table next to some glasses, plates, silver wear, orange juice, etc.)_ Happy Sunday, everybody. Now eat it before it gets cold.

_(Baby Chris makes a noise, and orbs himself a pancake, which he starts to chew on happily. Phoebe and Paige startle in surprise)_

**Phoebe:** Did he just…?

**Paige:** He orbed!

**Piper:** _ (Looks over, shakes her head)_ Chris! Sweetie, you're gonna make a big mess!

**Paige:** _(slightly incredulous)_ You're gonna make a big mess? Piper, he just orbed a pancake! This is a huge deal.

**Piper:** _(unhappily)_ I know. Now we have two babies with the ability to go globe-trotting whenever their impulsive little hearts desire. _(she continues setting up the breakfast table, clearly worried)_

**Leo:** _(Proudly)_ Chris orbed into our room this morning, right next to Piper on the bed, and said 'ma ma ma ma ma ma ma!'

**Paige/Phoebe: **Aww!

**Phoebe:** Such a good baby Chris! Come give Aunt Phoebe a big hug— _(She walks toward him. Chris orbs into her arms and hugs her) _Oh!!!

**Paige:** I wanna try! _(Baby talk) _Chris! C'mere_! (Chris orbs onto her lap) _Good job! _(She bounces him, points to the plate of pancakes) _Can you orb Auntie Paige a pancake? _(Chris holds out his chubby hand and obliges) _Thank you!

**Piper:** Phoebe, Paige, don't encourage him! He can't be using his powers all the time—

**Chris:** _(Looks toward Piper) _Mama! _(He orbs to the floor next to her feet, and hugs her leg.) _Mama.

**Piper: ** _(Tries to remain stern, but can't resist for long)_ Aww…look at what my peanut can do! _(She scoops him up and cuddles him. Leo gets up from the floor and tickles Chris, and hugs Piper. Se leans into him, and he whispers something in her ear. Her eyes widen, and she grins. She talks to the baby)_ Chris, sweetie, show us your powers again and go orb back to Auntie Paige.

_(Giggling, Chris does so. Smiling, the two grab hands and hurry out of the room)_

**Phoebe:** Hey! Where are you two going?

**Piper's Voice:** None of your business!

**Leo's Voice:** Do you mind watching the boys for a while?

**Paige:** Yes—

**Piper's Voice:** Okay thanks! Enjoy the pancakes!

_(Upstairs, a door slams. Bewildered, Phoebe turns to Paige)_

**Phoebe:** What's gotten into them? It's nine o'clock on a Sunday morning!

**Paige:** I have no idea. _(Shrugs)_ At least this means more pancakes for us.

**Phoebe:** True. Well, I guess we'd better feed these two. Come on Wyatt! Let's have some pancakes. _(Wyatt smiles and runs over to Phoebe. On the way he trips, and breaks his toy airplane. He starts to cry) _Wyatt…shh, shh, it's okay, we can fix Mr. Airplane._ (To Paige_) How do we fix Mr. Airplane?

**Paige:** I don't know. Superglue it, I guess.

**Phoebe:** Where's the superglue?

**Paige:** I don't know. Check Leo's toolbox or something.

**Phoebe:** _(Whines)_ Out in the garage? But it's raining…_(she sighs) _Fine. _(To Wyatt) _Okay, Aunt Phoebe's going to set you down for a second…_(Wyatt just clings to her more tightly) _Come on Wy, I'll be gone one minute. I just have to go find Daddy's toolbox.

**Wyatt:** (_Calms down, looks interested) _Daddy's toolhox?

**Phoebe:** Daddy's tool-_box_.

**Wyatt:** _(Holds out an arm) _Daddy's toolbox!

_(A large toolbox orbs into midair over the breakfast table, then falls to the ground. Various tools and bits of dishes and breakfast crash and splatter over the floor. Wyatt looks up at Phoebe, surprised and a little guilty)_

**Wyatt:** Uh-oh.

**Phoebe:** _(surveying the damage) _Uh-huh.

_(Leo and Piper rush into the room, Leo tugging at his shirt and Piper redoing the belt of her bathrobe)_

**Piper:** What the hel—heck happened?

**Leo:** Why is my toolbox in here?

**Paige:** Wyatt was trying to find the superglue to fix his plane.

_(Piper puts her head in her hands, and leans up against Leo)_

_

* * *

I know it's not much, but this is just testing the waters. If you'd like more I'd be happy to oblige :)_


End file.
